Shy Anderson
Personality Biography Freshman Year Shy first appears taking a the Central Duel Academy Written Exam. She notices Cameron finishing first after 45 minutes, and they later meet. Shy then aces her dueling Exam with a Lord of the Storm Structure Deck (Read More...). Shy is placed in Obelisk Blue, alongside Cameron, Lafyaette, and Maya (Read More...). Shy notices Cameron is absent from Obelisk Orientation. She seeks him out after he's left for the Slifer dorms. (Read More...). Shy is among the eight Freshman asked to compete in the Obelisk Exhibition, and she accepts (Read More...). Shy has her exhibition duel against Cameron, which thaws their icy aura in an incredible competition, but is interrupted by a power outage (Read More...). Following Shy's duel with Cameron, she is suspected of being a psychic duelist. A student gauges her potential though an attack in her dreams (Read More...). She begins to have nightmares following this duel (Read More...). Shy warms up to Cameron following their duel. She invites him to the Obelisk Dorms to study for their first major duel exam. Shy later passes her exam (Read More...). When Maribel struggles with one of her Attribute classes, Cameron asks Shy to help her through a duel (Read More...). During the long holiday weekend, Cameron departs from Duel Academy, which leaves Shy feeling in inexplicably empty and sluggish. When he returns, she is concerned if she is attracted to Cameron but his presence causes her to feel "normal" again. Meanwhile, Reese McIntyre tries to court Shy by defeating Cameron in a duel. Though he wins, Shy rejects him and chastises Cameron for throwing the match (Read More...). Shy prepares for her second Duel Exam. She is forced to duel without any Spell Cards, but she still passes (Read More...). When Cameron starts spending a lot of time with Francesca Begley, Shy's friends teasingly ask if she's jealous but Shy is truly not bothered (Read More...). Shy is among the few Freshmen asked to meet Duel Scout Rory Mull. She is among the surprised to here that Cameron has no real interest in dueling (Read More...). Shy has her third dueling exam against Professor Swan and her Phoenix Deck. Her victory is observed by Rory, who applauds her. (Read More...). As preparation for the Fourth Exam of Tag Duels, Shy is paired with senior Keven Mohr (Read More...). Shy and Keven take their fourth exam early and easily pass. Cameron seeks out Shy's assistance on tag dueling, and she shares how she and Keven found balance to be an effective team (Read More...). Shy later watches Cameron and Clarissa's Tag Duel Exam (Read More...). Shy signs up to assist with the Central Academy Festival. She is paired with Lafayette as leader of the Obelisk Freshmen event. (Read More...). On the day of the School Festival, Shy and Lafayette's event rock climbing event goes very well. She then meets Cole Flanagan and is inexplicably rattled with fear. He seems to know her and threatens to destroy her one day (Read More...). Shy's encounter with Cole lasts during the School Duel and is relieved when he finally leaves (Read More...). Shy awakens in the middle of the night when Cameron battles the Sacred Beasts (Read More...). Following the ordeal of the Sacred Beasts, Shy begins to see Duel Spirits and thinks she is going insane. She meets Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, who is revealed to be her spirit partner and has been trying to communicate with her since she met Cameron. Shy and Dance Princess duel in a dream, and Dance Princess reveals Shy is the "Envoy of the Ice Barrier" (Read More...). Shy seeks out Cameron for answers about who she is, and he directs her to Lucy. The administration agrees to have Cameron mentor her temporarily. They play to test her true abilities after Finals (Read More...). Shy is teamed with Slifer Amy Scott and Ra Axl Tucker for the final exams (Read More...). Shy's team faces Cameron's team, and she is positioned last (Read More...). Shy duels Cameron once the latter defeats Axl. Shy accesses the power of the Ice Barrier, demonstrating new cards and combos but loses the close encounter. Despite the overall loss, Shy's team is awarded an "A" (Read More...). After Finals, Shy and Cameron continue to spend a lot of time together, which spurns someone to send Shy a love letter Shy receives a love letter from a girl (Read More...). Shy watches graduation and subsequently the graduation duel between Cameron and Raymond, which ends in Cameron's victory. Shy later says goodbye to her friends and says at Duel Academy, headed to Corinthia Island. (Read More...). U.S. Regional Championship Shy spends most of her summer on Corinthia Island learning about her spiritual connection to the Ice Barrier (Read More...). After passing a psychic duel, she returns home in New York and learns Cameron, Maya, and Clarissa are competing in the U.S. Junior Championships (Read More...). Shy decides to support her Duel Academy classmates during the junior championships (Read More...). During her time with them, she encounters Cole, who frightens her. Shy later learns her feat is induced by the Ice Barrier Spirits to warn her about him (Read More...). Shy speaks to Cameron and decides to give Cole a fair chance. Cameron later gives "Genex Undine" and 'Hydro Genex" to Shy so she would not need to be around him (Read More...). Shy and Cameron spend so much time together during the tournament, many think they are a couple. This misunderstanding leads to a tag duel with Cameron against professional duelists Victoria Townsend and Shane Winslow. During the duel, the Ice Barrier continue to warn Shy about Cole (Read More...). Still wishing to give Cole a chance, Shy meets him privately at the finalists' dinner, and Cole openly expresses his hatred toward her, specifically the Ice Barrier (Read More...). Shy joins Cameron and her friends and watches the quarterfinals (Read More...). When Cole's threats become more malicious, Cameron intervenes by inducing a migraine into Cole. Shy becomes concerned and tries to hold his hand, which Cameron unemotionally allows. After the first day of quarterfinals, Cole attacks Cameron and steals Shy into the Spirit World (Read More...). Cole reveals his plan to maim Shy to enrage Cameron and sever their psychic connection (Read More...). They duel, and though Cameron finds them, he cannot help Shy. Shy is tortured and stabbed as Cole defeats her. Shy begins to bleed out, but is saved by the magic of the Ice Barrier. Cole returns Shy to the Human World where she is found and hospitalized (Read More...). Cameron humiliates Cole, consuming him in darkness in revenge for hurting Shy (Read More...). Afterward, Lucy changes the past to make it such that Cole and Shy never went to the Spirit World together. Therefore, their duel was "erased". However, the Spirit World enacted balance by bursting Shy's appendix, which would lead to a seizure induced by septic shock. Cameron's anger alleviates when he learns Shy is safe (Read More...). During the semifinals, Shy learns Cameron has been heavily injured upon channeling Cole's dream. She donates her power to help him heal, but Cameron has been accelerating her connection to the Ice Barrier. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier reacts, severs the connection, and delivers a psychic scar onto Cameron Read More...). Shy tames Brionac by defeating Medium of the Ice Barrier. She removes the ice magic from Cameron's wound, but a drawback hospitalizes him (Read More...). Shy is relieved when Cameron reveals he is stable and safe. She supports him in the final and celebrates his victory. Shy then returns "Genex Undine" and 'Hydro Genex" (Read More...). Sophomore Year At the start of the new school year, Shy meets with Cameron at the Slifer dorms with Maya and Lafayette, and she agrees with Vin's ruling that Cameron join the Obelisk dorm. After the school's first pep rally and first official duel, Shy and Cameron are confronted by Cole who has arrived to Duel Academy as a junior Obelisk though transferring was not his choice. Cole taunts Shy, who is still upset at her defeat and hospitalization at Cole's hand. Cole warns her about her powers and to control them. Later Shy, at the recommendation of Cole, is called to the chancellor's office to be the next duel star of duel academy in a televised duel. Shy agrees to the duel, but she is uncomfortable with the idea of being in the spotlight as Cameron was over the summer. Shy duel Freshman Elijah Mendel who meets her Ice Counter Deck with a fiery "Phoenix Gearfried Gemini Deck". At Elijah's fight, Shy was spruned by the Ice Barrier to summon "Brionac" and win, but Shy, unsure of her own power, decided to with "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier". Following the duel, Shy shared that she did not want to be the next duel star of Duel Academy. Inspired by Elijah's fight, Shy explains that there are many of talented duelists at duel academy, all of whom the school could market and the students would gain experience about being the spotlight. Vin and Clarissa took Shy's insight seriously, which led to Shy and many of her Obelisk friends becoming student proctors for the promotion exams of their sophomore class. Abilities *''Development of Cameron's powers: Shy Anderson/Power Development.'' Shaheen is a weaker version of a psychic duelist, also known as a spirit duelist. She does not have active powers in the human world but does have a connection to the Spirit World. Shy is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of Ice Barrier. *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As a spirit duelist, Shy can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection, the Ice Barrier. *'Aura Projection': Even though she is not a psychic duelist, Shy can project the aura of the Ice Barrier, such as her ice dragons. *'Power Donation': Because Shy does not have an active power, she does not project any power of the Ice Barrier; thereby making her a wellspring of abundant potential energy, specifically of Ice Barrier magic and her connection to the Ice Barrier dragons. She can donate this power to her friends as she wishes to enhance or trigger their power. This is not an "active" power because the Ice Barrier can cease the donation of power if they believe Shy is offering too much. *'Duel Terminal World Connection': Shy's abilities are all maximized in the Duel Terminal World. In addition, she has full access to the magic of the Ice Barrier **'Cryokinesis': In the spirit world, Shy has the ability to release ice blasts, create ice structures, and cast ice-related spells. **'Dragon Transformation': In the spirit world, if Shy is immensely distressed or in danger, she can transform into one of the Dragons of the Ice Barrier. Deck Duels Category:Duel Academy Students